


Catnip

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Aww, Cat, Cute, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, catmilla, catnip, panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Written from a prompt submitted to my tumblr ask at xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.comI feel like the title is pretty self-explanatory.Please submit more prompts to me.





	Catnip

Laura sprayed some on the liquid straight in front of Carmilla; in her normal form, like she was not even thinking about being a cat, not really paying attention to what Laura was doing either, engulfed in the plot of her book and snuggled into Laura’s side. Suddenly the odour of catnip hit her in the face and she instantly perked up, throwing her book across the room and purring violently before flinging herself onto Laura, roughly kissing her.


End file.
